Repo Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru is the owner of a multi billion dollar repo & take over company,no one know's who works for him. Inuyasha & his friends work for Sesshomaru and Kagome has had enough of not getting any repo's so he finally give her one and it goes oh so wrong, or, does it? Sesshomaru says he can repo anything, we shall see about that, he must choose between a billion dollar jewel & her.


He owned much of Japan, he was worth billions and most people would think he had a army working for him, yet he didn't.

Sesshomaru sighed as looked over the paper work in front of him,

"Give this one to Inuyasha" He tossed it at Jaken,

He shuffled again "Give this one to Miss Slayer" The paperwork was tossed and his short toad helper jumped up the catch it,

Sesshomaru stopped shuffling and thought for a moment,

"Is, is something wrong Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked,

"I have given Inuyasha the plane, Miss slayer the Gun, but whom shall I give the car to"

To Jaken this was easy, the name popped into his head without second thought, yet his master was talking out loud and not to him.

"Kouga" Sesshomaru then stated and tossed the paper,

"On another note Jaken" Came his bossed calm voice "Send Kikyo with Inuyasha, I do not want my plane screwed up"

"Yes sir" He said while trying to keep all the papers strait "And what of Miss Kagome?"

"She not deserving quite yet, send her with Kouga"

Jaken's mouth dropped open, was he supposed to tell her that?

"Is there a problem Jaken?"

"N,n, no problem!" He jumped and ran out the door. Sesshomaru sat and waited, he knew what was coming, he smirked to himself, he loved getting his little army riled up before a job. He counted down in his head, 3, 2 ,1

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha came in first "Why does Kikyo have to go with me I don't need no damn babysitter!"

Kikyo stood looking bored behind him,

"Why dear brother, I would have thought you would be pleased to have your lover coming along"

Inuyasha growled and blushed "You jerk, I know that's not why you sent her with me!"

Sesshomaru went from 'playing' to for real, real quick "Would you rather me send her to get the gun, alone?"

"No" Inuyasha said,

"Good, now go"

Inuyasha turned and walking out, bitching under his breath, Kikyo right behind him. Next was Miss slayer "This is it, a gun?"

"You question me?"

"Do I get to hurt someone at least?"

"It is needed"

She was happy with that, she took her paper and left,

Kouga and Kagome both rushed in at the same time "Sesshomaru" Kagome snapped with her hands on her hips "Why don't I have anything"

"You do, a car"

"Yeah with him!" She pointed at Kouga,

"I fail to see the problem"

"THEN YOU GO WITH HIM!" She yelled,

"Aw come on Kagome it will be fun" Kouga winked,

Kagome liked fast car's, but she knew car's was Kouga's thing, but damn she wanted something on her own, anything. "I am not going with him"

"Then you will lose your job" Sesshomaru stated,

"What job!" She yelled back,

"Kagome calm down" Kouga said "Look we will get the car and when we are far enough away I will let you drive"

Kagome's blood boiled, she didn't really mind being pair to do something, but Kouga was like a virus rthat would not go away, he wanted to date her and she didn't want to date him.

"Fine whatever, but I am done after this"

Kagome turned on her heel and left, Kouga smiled and Sesshomaru "Thanks!"

"Kouga" Sesshomaru stopped him with his dark voice,

"Yeah?"

"Leave her alone"

Kouga gave him a confused look "What you do on your own time is your own business, when you are on my time you will do as I say, leave the girl alone"

"Yeah, whatever" With that he left after Kagome,

Sesshomaru looked at the last paper, he was going to give it to her, but something told him no, not yet, don't do it, he didn't understand why. Just as he sat the paper down Miroku walked in,

"I'm back" He said plopping down in the seat,

Sesshomaru looked up from the paper, "I assume since your in front me everything went well"

Miroku to off his gloves "Yes, the horse is now at your stables, hey is that another job"

Sesshomaru knew Miroku was running on very little sleep "Yes" But, he was the only one left,

"Is it for me?" Miroku asked,

"If your up to it"

"I'm good, just need some coffee" He then looked around "Everyone gone?"

"Indeed"

"Even Sango?"

Why was it his employees could not keep their personal lives separate?

"Yes, she is after a gun"

Miroku held out his hand for the paper, which Sesshomaru slowly gave to him,

"This is it, a ring?" Miroku asked,

"Yes"

"It's so simple, what does Kagome have?"

Sesshomaru knew that was coming,

"She is with Kouga, they are after a car"

Miroku gave him a odd look "I take it, she was unhappy about that"

"Indeed"

"Then why not give her this?" Miroku held the paper up,

"Do not question my judgement Mister Monk, I have my reason's, she is not ready"

Miroku looked down "It's just a ring" Miroku spoke,

"It is not just a ring" Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, he really did want to send a woman to do this, it would have been more fun "It is my ex fiance"

Miroku's eyes got big "Your arranged one?"

"I would not arrange my own marriage" Sesshomaru scoffed, he didn't want to marry, it had been his uncle's doing since his father was gone.

Miroku looked down at the paper "Ok, I will do it" Miroku stood up and walked out.

Yes most people would think he had a army, but what he had was a his brother and his brothers friends, it was simple yet dysfunctional, but in some odd way it worked and so he sent his little army off to do their work,

"They have all left sir" Jaken bowed,

"Good" Sesshomaru stated "let's hope they can do these simple repo's fast I do not feel like wasting my weekend"

Jaken bowed and slowly closed the door to his office, Sesshomaru turned and looked out of the big glass window and he smirked, all he had to do his tell them what to do and they did it, hell the very building he now sat in was taken over by them.

Sesshomaru own a multi billion droller repo and take over company and NO one knew who worked for him, but him, at least that's what he thought.


End file.
